my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Grandpa
Storyline TV Show Intro Also See *Uncle Grandpa (2008) (Pilot) *Uncle Grandpa Shorts Sound Effects Used *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 1 Medium BelchC PE138001 (Heard once in "More Uncle Grandpa Shorts.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 (Heard once in "Uncle Grandpa Sitter" and "King Gus.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Uncle Dummy", "Traditional Phase" and "The Return of Aunt Grandma.") *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Brain Game.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (Heard once in the pilot episode) *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 or Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 (Heard once in "Hide and Seek.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Bad Morning.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Squishy Impact CRT052603 (Heard once in "Locked Out.") *Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "The Return of Aunt Grandma.") *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Joel Valentine Blink Sound *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, HORSE - SCARED WHINNY *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Bad Morning.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in "Locked Out" and "Uncle Caveman.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark" and "Aunt Grandma.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 02 (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Belly Bros" and "Jorts.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "Uncle Grandpa Sitter" from Giant Realistic Flying Tiger") *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CAT, TIGER - GROWLS, C.U. GROWLS, SNARLS, ROARS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 (Heard once in "More Uncle Grandpa Shorts.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Perfect Boy.") *Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL or Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Future Pizza.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Future Pizza.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark" and "Bezt Friends.") *Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, SHORT *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH 01 (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heard once in "The Prank Call.") *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, SHORT (Heard once in "Driver's Test.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *SPONGEBOB CROWD SCREAM *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE *Wilhelm Scream (Heard once in "Taco Comet") Image Gallery Screenshot_2020-01-24 Vlcsnap-2016-09-09-00h13m14s180 png.png|Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT Uncle Grandpa Spongebob Crowd Scream 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, SCREAM, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE: FRIGHTENED SCREAMING 01 Screenshot_2020-01-24 Uncle Grandpa PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, png.png|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP Screenshot_2019-11-18 Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 Image Gallery.png|Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 Screenshot_2020-01-24 Vlcsnap-2016-04-22-16h04m49s319 png.png|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Uncle Grandpa Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Uncle Grandpa WILHELM SCREAM.jpg|WILHELM SCREAM Uncle Grandpa SpongeBob Crowd Scream.jpg|Sound Ideas, SCREAM, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE: FRIGHTENED SCREAMING 01/Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 Screenshot_2020-01-24 Vlcsnap-2020-01-01-11h32m42s788 png.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 Screenshot_2020-01-24 Vlcsnap-2020-01-01-11h22m27s157 png.png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Shows That Use SPONGEBOB CROWD SCREAM Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Lamb Bleats Category:Shows That Don't Use BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Category:Cartoon Network Shows